


In Which Jeremy Heere Is A Picky Eater & His Dads Aren't Very Impressed

by penguinpatrolerarmy



Series: Tumblr Re-Uploads [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Gay Parents, Gen, Jeremy is a baby, Jeremy's Mom doesn't exist, LITERALLY, M/M, Mr. Heere and Mr. Reyes Are Dating AU, One Shot, Short One Shot, ngl this is one of the few cute things I've written that I actually am like "aww i love this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinpatrolerarmy/pseuds/penguinpatrolerarmy
Summary: The title says it all





	In Which Jeremy Heere Is A Picky Eater & His Dads Aren't Very Impressed

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this to fill a prompt on my tumblr. I'm on a hiatus from writing rn and just kind of going through to find older works that I think would fair well on this site as stand-alone stuff or that I think didn't get enough attention.
> 
> Anyways Mr. Heere/Mr. Reyes as loving fathers is good shit.

“C'mon Jeremy, these peas are good for ya!” Linus Heere was currently attempting to get his son to eat. He wasn’t taking the transition from Formula to Solids very smoothly. But, his fathers were very determined to get him eating… Even if it was easier said than done.

“Have you tried the Airplane thing yet?” His husband called from the other room.

“I have, Rocky… It just doesn’t work.” Linus replied. Rocky Reyes now walked into the room, immediately being greeted by Jeremy’s grabby hand motions. His other father chuckled, letting the toddler hold one of his fingers.

“You gotta eat something, little guy!” He babbled. Linus sighed, setting the food down on the table.

“Maybe he’s just not hungry,” He pondered, “I mean, he usually is around this time but… I dunno.” He felt a hand gently rest on his shoulder.

“Don’t beat yourself up over it, Linus. The kid’s still adjusting, he’ll figure it out sooner or later.” His husband’s words, while simply stated, did offer a good amount of reassurance. Linus placed his hand over Rocky’s.

“You’re right… We just gotta be patient with him.” They both looked at Jeremy, who seemed content just looking back and forth between the two of them. He smiled widely at the newfound attention, reaching up and making incoherent baby sounds. Linus smiled back, picking his son up gently.

“You’re so luck you’re adorable.” He cooed, earning a giggle from Jeremy. Rocky picked up the baby food, stirring it a little with the spoon.

“I wonder of he’ll eat it while you’re holding him.” He mumbled.

“We could give it a try.” Linus said with a shrug. Rocky brought the spoon up to his son.

Jeremy stared at the spoon. Then, he leaned forward a little and closed his mouth around it.

“What do ya know, it worked!” Linus exclaimed.

“You aught to give me a medal!” Rocky laughed.

Linus thought over it a moment. “Well, I don’t have a medal… But I can give you this.” He leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to his husband’s cheek.

They made a pretty good team.


End file.
